Possibilities
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: A series of drabbles about Murrue and Mwu. Spans Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny.
1. Drabble One: Scorched

**Possibilities**

Drabble One: Scorched

Spoilers for _Gundam SEED Destiny_.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gundam SEED Destiny_.

This was something that she thought and dreamed about too much. But in the end did it make matters worse? She didn't want to stick her hand in the fire again, didn't want to scorch herself. She did it once, twice, and now a third time.

She decided that she would have to try to resolve it this time, for his sake. Let him go, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want her. He didn't remember her. She would have to take up this burden and just be happy knowing that he was alive.

However, she knew that this was really selfish of her. She was trying to get rid of the problem by getting rid of him. So she wouldn't have to be reminded that he was now only a ghost of his true self. So she wouldn't have to be reminded that he didn't remember her. That he didn't love her.

She had overheard people talking, the hushed whispers in the corner. That she would be in less pain if he was really dead and hadn't come back. She heard another voice chastise the other speaker, but she began to question herself. Would that have been true? Did time heal all wounds? Would she have been able to move on?

She tells herself that she doubts it. But she is merely trying to justify her feelings for him. She had sworn off men once, and then had fallen in love again, with him. Who's to say that she wouldn't do that once more? It's something that she doesn't want to admit.

And falling in love was not something that she wanted to do. Her heart was shattered into too many pieces this time. And maybe it was trying to mend itself, only to be torn again.

She said goodbye to him once more, thinking that she was doing the best thing for the both of them. It wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't fair to her.

But he had other ideas. He clung on to her because he knew, deep down, that they were connected way beyond just this. She stuck her hand in the fire once more, knowing that it would be scorched again, but she didn't care.

AN: Yeah, I decided to start writing fanfiction again. Hopefully I've gotten better at writing than when I was in high school.


	2. Drabble Two: Blushing

**Possibilities**

Drabble Two: Blushing

Set during _Gundam SEED_.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gundam SEED_.

She could feel her face blush, flushing with red. Her palms sweating as they grabbed a hold of his shoulders. His arms around her waist. But most importantly, his lips pressed against hers.

She gave in for a bit, but then pulled away. She wanted this so badly, but at the same time, she didn't want it at all. She was currently thinking with her heart instead of head. Her heart was apparently fond of getting broken.

"Y-you know I'm not too fond of mobile armor pilots," she managed to splutter. _Oh god, that sounded horrible_. She very much liked mobile armor pilots. That was the problem. And she very specifically liked this one.

He grinned with roguish charm, the smile that made her melt into a puddle. "Well, good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot now." He leaned in again, and she found herself leaning in as well. Their lips met, and this time, the kiss deepened and intensified. One of his hands had traveled upwards to base of her neck. She began to take no mind that they were making out on the bridge of the ship. She didn't care about professionalism anymore (given the situation they were in, she never really did, much to Natarle's chagrin), and finally let her inhibitions go. She really did care for him, maybe even love him.

"Ahem." The sound startled them, causing them to break apart. There was Chandra, Arnold, and Jackie, staring at them, the latter two with their mouths agape. Chandra, the one who had coughed, calmly took his seat, although he looked as if he was trying to suppress a giggle.

Mwu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. But then he grabbed Murrue from the waist again and pulled her towards the elevator, her face bright red, embarrassed that they had been caught. "Sorry guys," he said to the bridge crew as the two boarded the lift. Of course, he wasn't sorry at all. And neither was she, really.


	3. Drabble Three: Memory

**Possibilities**

Drabble Three: Memory

Spoilers for _Gundam SEED Destiny_.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gundam SEED __Destiny_.

It seemed too much like a cheesy movie, or even a sitcom, with someone with amnesia getting bopped on the head in order to return their memories. She never expected a repeat of the events that had caused this in the first place, and she never expected him to get his memories back in that manner.

As soon as he returned to the ship, she hastily told the bridge crew that she was taking a break (to which they all eagerly nodded their heads) and made her way to the hangar. She watched him take off his helmet and run a hand through his too long of hair. But it didn't matter that his hair was too long. She grabbed him, flung her arms around his neck, and promptly began to cry into his shoulder.

He held her tightly by the waist, and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise." He tried to be dashing with his usual charm, but his voice slightly cracked.

She looked up at him, smiling although she was crying. "No, you did. You came back. It just took a little while for your memory to catch up with you."

He chuckled. "True, I suppose." He lifted a hand to wipe away a tear. "Sorry," he apologized again. Whether it was for having amnesia, or simply because he was crying, Murrue didn't know. But she grasped his hand.

"You know, you didn't have to do that. I… I loved you even without your memories. Although I suppose I ought to stop getting myself into situations where you need to jump in front of this ship. Even though it's much appreciated… especially this time. Did you know that the Akatsuki could handle it?"

"No," he said, chuckling again. "And I had no idea I had done that before until after I did it for a second time. Strange out that worked out." He buried his face her in hair again, this time whispering, "I loved you even when I couldn't remember you…"

"I know," she muttered back. She looked up and the two shared a long deserved kiss.


End file.
